Key to My Heart
by Nichole
Summary: R/D in chapter 3. When a newcomer arrives in Stars Hollow, she stirs up old feelings between Lorelai and Max.
1. A newcomer

Key to My Heart  
  
By Nichole  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Paring: M/?  
  
Summary: When a new resident move to Stars Hollow, they start to stir things up between Max and you-know-who.  
  
Feedback will be accepted and appreciated at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
Gilmore House Saturday Morning  
  
"Good morning, mom." Rory said as she came into the kitchen. "Good morning sweetie." said Lorelai. "How did you sleep?" asked Rory. "I couldn't with all that that noise." exclaimed Lorelai.  
  
"What noise?" asked Rory. "Look across the street." said Lorelai. Rory looked outside the window.  
  
She saw two moving men moving some furniture into a house. " I wonder what our new neighbor is like." said Rory. "I guess we'll find out at the town meeting tonight."  
  
Saturday night Town Meeting  
  
"I have an announcement to make," said Taylor. "We have a new resident in Stars Hollow." "Is it Papa Smurf?" asked Lorelai. "No it is not Papa Smurf, Lorelai." said an annoyed looking Taylor. "Her name is Lauren Eicchorn." "Hi Lauren, my name's Rory. And That's my mom- Lorelai." "Nice to meet the both of you." said Lauren. " Please tell us a little bit about yourself." said Taylor. "Well I like coffee-" "Want to be my best friend?" asked Lorelai. "Lorelai, let the woman finish, please." said an annoyed looking Taylor. "and I teach." "You teach?" asked Lorelai. "Yeah. Rory you might be seeing me soon." said Lauren. "Where?" asked Rory. "It's a surprise."  
  
Stay Tuned for part two!! 


	2. Realization

1  
  
2 Key To My Heart (Part 2)  
  
Paring: R/D M/? L/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A newcomer in Stars Hollow stirs things up for Max and Lorelai.  
  
All feedback will be received at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
Monday Morning Chilton Teacher's Lounge  
  
The teacher's lounge is excited with the news of a new teacher. "I'll be glad to show this new teacher her way around." "What does she teach?" Max asked another teacher. "I don't know why don't you ask her." Just then Lauren walked in. "Uh, hi. My name's Max." Max said to Lauren. "Hello Max, my name's Lauren." "Would you like me to show you around the school until you get used to things?" asked Max.  
  
"Sure, I'd love that." Lauren exclaimed.  
  
Monday Afternoon at Luke's  
  
Lorelai, Sookie are sitting at a table drinking coffee while waiting for Lauren. "Hey Lauren." Lorelai and Sookie said together. "Hey Lorelai. Hey Sookie." How was your first day?" asked Lorelai. " Pretty good. Where's Rory?" asked Lauren. "She's at Lane's house. " Lorelai said. "So did you hear any gossip about any teachers? Meet any cute ones?" Sookie asked. "Yeah. In fact I got his number. "We have a date tonight." Lauren said.  
  
"What's he like?" said Sookie excitedly. "Well let's see. he's nice, he's really funny, smart, and really cute. " He sounds like a nice guy." said Lorelai. "He is." Lauren said.  
  
Gilmore House Later that day  
  
"Mom I'm home! I also brought Dean and Lane with movies and popcorn." Rory exclaimed as she, Lane and Dean entered the house and found Lorelai sitting on the couch. "You did?" Lorelai said excitedly. "What movie is it?" asked Lorelai. "It's Psycho." Said Dean putting the video into the VCR. "One of the most non-scary movies of all time." Lane exclaimed. "I agree." said Lorelai. "So Dean do you mind doing a few chores for me?" Lorelai asked. "Mom!" Rory shouted. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding." Lorelai said.  
  
Gilmore House 2 hours later  
  
Lorelai and Rory are saying bye to Dean and Lane and are getting ready go to bed. Lorelai is her in room and notices something outside. She sees Lauren coming back from her date. She sees a familiar blue Mustang parked in Lauren's driveway. Then saw Max tell Lauren goodnight and get back in his car.  
  
Gilmore House Friday night Rory and Lorelai are at the kitchen table drinking coffee  
  
"Mom you've been quiet lately. That's really strange, even for you." Rory said.  
  
"I haven't had much to say." Lorelai said. "Do you want to go to the town meeting tonight?" Rory asked. "Sure." Lorelai said.  
  
Town Meeting Later that night  
  
"As you all know Valentine's Day will be coming up in two months." Taylor said. "And that means that we will be selecting the couples who look the happiest together for a free dinner and a movie of their choice. They will also get free coffee and an award. Here are the nominees for are favorite couples.. Rory and Dean. Sookie and Jackson.. Babette and Morey.. and Lorelai and Max!" The whole room turned to look at Lorelai. Lorelai chokes on her soda. A pale-faced Max is slipping out of the room trying to go unnoticed. "So those are the nominees. "This meeting is now adjourned." Taylor said.  
  
Independence Inn Kitchen Following Day  
  
"I can't believe that Jackson and I were nominated for the best award." Sookie said excitedly. "I can. You and Jackson look so happy together." Lorelai said. "We are." Sookie said. "So.. what's going on between you and Max?" Sookie asked. "Nothing's going on." Lorelai denied. "Then why'd you and Max get nominated then?" Sookie questioned. "I don't know maybe they thought we made a good couple back when we were getting married." Lorelai answered sadly. "Do you have feelings for him?" Sookie asked. "No." Lorelai said. Lorelai c'mon you almost married the guy you have to have feelings for him. Sookie said. "Maybe I do." "It's just maybe I made a mistake by not marrying him." I let too many people's influence get in the way. I must have realized this when Rory did an interview with him. He sounds like a great guy- and he is." I don't know if he'd take me back-plus he has a new girlfriend. She probably does more for him than I ever could." "Lorelai don't say that. You know it's not true." Sookie said. "I wish I could change things." Lorelai said  
  
part 3 coming soon!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 


	3. Getting ready for the cotillion

Key to my Heart part 3  
  
1.1.1 By Nichole  
  
1.2 Pairing: L/? M/? R/D  
  
Rating PG  
  
Summary: A newcomer stirs things up between Max and a certain you-know who.  
  
Feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
Luke's Diner Later that day  
  
Lorelai and Sookie are sitting at the counter since there are no tables left. Sookie notices Max sitting at a table by himself. "Go talk to him. Tell him before it's too late." Sookie said. "I can't after what I did to him." Lorelai said.  
  
Outside the Movie Theater  
  
Rory and Dean are coming back from a movie. (Not Another Teen Movie) " The funniest part of that movie must have been when that girl was walking down the stairs and they fell from beneath her." Dean said. "Yeah it was." Rory agreed. "So where do you want to go now?" Dean asked. "How about some coffee at Luke's?" Rory suggested. "Er." Dean said. "He won't try to wrestle you to the floor like he did last time I promise." Rory said. "Oh, alright you win." Dean said.  
  
Inside Luke's Diner  
  
Just as Lorelai's about to go talk to Max she sees Rory and Dean and invites them to sit with her and Sookie. Sookie coughs a cough that sounds like the word 'chicken'. Rory and Dean order coffees and everybody begins to talk. Dean is ready to walk Rory home and Rory says "Mom don't forget that Open School Night is on Monday. Dean and Rory leave and start walking to her house to say goodnight. "So would you like to talk to Max now or at Open House?" Sookie asked. "I really don't have to go, I mean since he has a girlfriend here I could tell him anytime and I'll just have my mom go." Lorelai said. "Lorelai here's a piece of advice- if you really like him half as much as you say you do you should go tell him." Sookie said.  
  
The Gilmore's Porch  
  
"So I guess this is good night then." Dean said. "I guess so." Rory said. "Hey, I can't believe we were nominated for a free dinner and a movie on Valentine's Day. It must me a real shock to your mom that she was nominated with Max." Dean said. "It was." Rory agreed. They kiss. Rory goes inside  
  
Monday Evening: Gilmore's Kitchen (According to Lorelai's clock: Doomsday)  
  
"So what time do I have to be at your school?" Lorelai asked nervously. "Seven" Rory answered. Lorelai looks at the kitchen clock. (6:15) Alright I'd better hurry up." Lorelai said. "Mom don't worry you'll be fine." Rory assured her nervous mom. "Bye." Rory said. "Bye." said Lorelai.  
  
At Chilton - Outside Max's room  
  
Lorelai watches as the parents are waiting in the hallway to be spoken to individually. Finally, Lorelai's next on line and goes in. "So. this is weird." Max said. "Yeah it is." Lorelai agreed. "Oh I guess I should tell you how Rory's doing." Max said. "That is the point of this." Lorelai said. "The truth is I've never seen such remarkable work and she is one of my favorite students. She should have an easy time getting into Harvard with her grades. She just needs a few extracurricular activities." Max said. "Yeah I remember when she was driving Dean crazy looking for some more activities." Lorelai said. "Yeah, and you told me about it and-" Max didn't finish his sentence. "Well I guess you told me everything I need to know." Lorelai said. "Yeah, oh one more thing. The winter cotillion is coming up and parents and teachers are aloud to chaperone so I thought you might be interested. It's on December 13." Max said. "I'll think about it." Lorelai said. "Max there's something I have to tell you." Lorelai said. "What is it?" asked Max. Well. you see I-" Lorelai gets cut off when Lauren calls Max. "Sorry about that. now what was it you were trying to tell me?" Max asked. "Have a nice evening." Lorelai said. "You too." Max said.  
  
Tuesday Morning at the Independence Inn's Kitchen  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell him! "You had your chance, you were right there!" Sookie exclaimed. "It's not my only one. There's ball coming up and I intend to be Rory's chaperone. And that darn Lauren got in the way of me telling him!" Lorelai said. "But what did you guys talk about besides Chilton?" Sookie asked. "Old memories from when we were dating." Lorelai stated. "I'd think you'd better go to that ball because I think he misses you." Sookie said. "I will." Lorelai said.  
  
Tuesday Evening at the Junkyard  
  
Dean is leading Rory through the junkyard to her surprise. "Now I think I used the colors you like on it and the engine's working really well." Dean said. Dean lifts the sheet off of a freshly painted blue 2000 Thunderbird. "Oh wow! I've always wanted one of these! Dean, it must have cost you a fortune to fix it, thank you!" Rory exclaimed. "You're welcome. My dad helped me pay for some of the repairs on it, but I paid for most of it." Dean said proudly. "Could I drive it home?" Rory asked excitedly. "Sure." Dean said. "Oh I almost forgot. Here are the keys." said Dean. They drive away.  
  
The weeks passed as the cotillion drew nearer and nearer. Max began spending more time with the Gilmores, almost as if they were dating again. This drove Lauren crazy with jealousy.  
  
Stars Hollow: One week before the cotillion  
  
Lorelai is walking down the street. She sees Lauren and they stop to talk.  
  
"Hey Lorelai." Lauren said. "Hey Lauren." Lorelai said. "Have you seen Max lately?" Lauren asked. " No-why?" Lorelai asked. We were supposed to go to the movies. Well tell me if you see him." Lauren said. "Okay." Lorelai said.  
  
The next day at the kitchen in the Independence Inn  
  
"I've noticed how much time you and Max have been spending together." Sookie said. "Is there anything going on between you two yet?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Well besides talking at the PTA meeting and hanging out together- nothing." Lorelai said. "I assume Lauren is getting jealous of you." Sookie said. "For what?" Lorelai asked. "For having Max all to yourself." "Oh Sookie come on, so we've hung out a little bit, it doesn't mean I'm going to marry him." Lorelai said. "But you almost did." Sookie said. "Whatever Sookie." Lorelai said and walks out the kitchen.  
  
The night of the cotillion at the Gilmore Household  
  
Emily, Sookie, and Richard are there to make sure things run smoothly. "So Rory tells me that you are seeing Max again." Emily said. "We are just friends-for now anyway." I don't know- maybe I'll tell him how I feel tonight." Lorelai said. "Are you Rory's chaperone?" Richard asked" "Yeah- that's how I'll be able to tell him." Lorelai said. "Well good, maybe I will see you married before I'm dead." Emily said. The doorbell rings. Lorelai opens the door to find out that it's Dean. "Hey Dean." Lorelai said. "Hi." Dean said. "Come in Rory's almost ready." Lorelai said. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore." Dean said, turning to Richard and Emily. "Hello. So Dean don't break her heart like you did the last time or else." Richard warned. "I won't." Dean said. "So would you like anything to drink?" Lorelai asked. "No, I'm fine." Dean said. Finally Rory came down. She was wearing a dress similar to the dress she wore the last time she went to a dance at Chilton, only it was lavender. Everybody said for Rory to have a good time and to drive safely. Just before Lorelai was about to leave Sookie told her "Try to tell him tonight."  
  
Part 4 coming soon!!!!! 


	4. Breakups or a new beginning?

Key to My Heart (Part 4) By Nichole  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: L/M R/D  
  
Summary: When a newcomer is in Stars Hollow, they stir things up for Lorelai and Max.  
  
1 At the Cotillion at Chilton  
  
Dean is dancing with Rory. "Having fun yet?" Rory asked Dean.  
  
"Well, I hate tuxedos and I hate going to formals, but I'm having fun because I'm with you." Dean said.  
  
Rory smiled at him and kissed him.  
  
Lorelai enters the room, waves at Rory and Dean, and takes a picture of them dancing. Sookie enters the room.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you were coming." Lorelai said turning to Sookie. "I didn't know that I was either, but I wanted to make sure you have a chaperone." Sookie said.  
  
"Me, why?" Lorelai asked Sookie.  
  
"For when you tell him, and so I can keep an eye on you two." Sookie said.  
  
Sookie, I'm shocked! No, wait I'd be shocked if Rory said something like that. Never mind." said Lorelai.  
  
"I think I see him, and Lauren is no where to be seen. Go talk to him he's over by the refreshments table. Maybe he'll ask you to dance." Sookie encouraged.  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright, but if I make a fool of myself in front of him I'll never live this down, and I'll make sure you won't either." Lorelai said.  
  
Lorelai walks over to the refreshments table and begins to pour herself some punch, and then walks toward Max.  
  
"Great party, isn't it?" Lorelai asked Max  
  
. "It's boring as heck." Max responded.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "It is nice to see the kids have fun though. With all the work they get." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah it is. Rory and Dean look like they're enjoying themselves." Max said.  
  
"Yeah they do, I can't remember the last time I was happy like they were." Lorelai said.  
  
"You feel the same way again soon I'm sure." Max said.  
  
"Yeah maybe. Where's Lauren tonight? Did she come here with you? Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's a chaperone here too. She went to fix her make-up." "So do you want to dance?" Max asked.  
  
"Okay." Lorelai said.  
  
They start dancing to "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. When the song was over Lauren comes back and sees them.  
  
"Uh, hi Lauren." Max said to a very upset looking Lauren.  
  
"I can't believe you dancing with her to our song. Well we are through." Lauren screamed.  
  
"Lauren wait-" Max pleaded as Lauren walked out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized to Max.  
  
"It's not you're fault." Max said. "Do you want me to drive you home?" Max asked.  
  
"Um…okay. Let me just check on Rory and Dean." Lorelai said.  
  
Lorelai walks back over to the dance floor where Rory and Dean are. "Hey guys do you need a ride home?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No thanks." They replied at the same time.  
  
"Have her back by 10:45, Dean. Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay." Dean said.  
  
The Gilmore's Porch  
  
"Thanks for driving me home Max." Lorelai said.  
  
"You're welcome." Max replied.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you around." Lorelai said  
  
. "Yeah I guess you will, Lauren can't do anything about it now. She was always the jealous type." Max said.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now." Lorelai said.  
  
"Really, what is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Well you see I-" Lorelai was cut off when her annoying best friend fell out of a tree and asked "Did you tell him yet?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Well we were in the middle of something." Lorelai said very vexed.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." Sookie said apologetically.  
  
"Hey Max how have you been?" Sookie asked. "Really well." Max said.  
  
Lorelai glares at Sookie. "Well I'd better be going, see you around Max."  
  
Sookie said and left. "Like I was trying to say before we were interrupted, I really, really like you." Lorelai said.  
  
Seeing the shocked look on Max's face she quickly said "As a friend, I mean." Lorleai said.  
  
"Ok, um goodnight, then." Max said nervously.  
  
"Goodnight." Lorelai said and went inside.  
  
At the Independence Inn Kitchen the next morning  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell him! Sookie exclaimed.\  
  
"Well I couldn't tell him after you fell out of that tree and messed things up. Lorelai said.  
  
"Sorry about that. You still may have a chance of getting him. Sookie said.  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well hang out with him and then take it from there. Help him deal with his break-up." Sookie explained.  
  
"You mean take advantage of him?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Exactly." Sookie said.  
  
Later that day at Luke's Diner  
  
Lorelai walked in and saw Max sitting at a table drinking coffee by himself. She orders a coffee and decides to talk to him.  
  
"Bad day?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah. I saw Lauren today at work talking to another guy." Max said.  
  
"Aw. I know what could make you feel better." Lorelai said.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Well I could take you to a movie to get your mind off Lauren or by you some coffee." Lorelai said. "Your pick."  
  
"Uh a movie sounds good." Max said.  
  
"What time do you want to go?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Seven if that's okay with you." Max said.  
  
"Sure." Lorelai said.  
  
"I'll pick you up." Max said.  
  
"So that's in half an hour." Lorelai said looking at her watch.  
  
"Bye." Lorelai said.  
  
"Bye." said Max.  
  
Part 5 coming soon!!!!!!! 


	5. Author's Note

1 Author's Note  
  
I just want to say thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. My next chapter will probably be out sometime next week due to midterms. Thanks and keep reviewing! 


	6. Love, daisies, and feelings

Key to My Heart (Part5) By Nichole  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: L/M R/D  
  
Summary: When a newcomer arrives in Stars Hollow, she stirs up old feelings between Lorelai and Max.  
  
Feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
Gilmore's Porch  
  
Max was standing on the porch looking nervous. After all, he hadn't been out on a date with Lorelai in two months. A date? Where did that come from? he thought. They were just friends after all, and friends don't date friends.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Max said as he rang the doorbell.  
  
Just as he ringed the door bell, Lorelai opened.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hi." Max said.  
  
"This is weird." They said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Max said.  
  
"Let's just go." Lorelai said.  
  
Outside the movie theater  
  
"What movie do you want to see?" Max asked Lorelai.  
  
"How about Kate and Leopold?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"No thanks." Max said.  
  
"Why not?" Lorelai asked disappointed.  
  
"It's a chick flick." Max said.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you're the romantic type." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh, alright." Max said giving in.  
  
The things I do for love. Max thought.  
  
Now where did that come from? Max asked himself.  
  
I can't be falling in love with her, not now! Max said fighting with his emotions.  
  
They go inside the movie theater after the line goes down.  
  
After the movie  
  
"I can't believe you made me sit through that for 2 hours!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Admit it, you liked that movie." Lorelai said.  
  
"I guess I'm just a sap for these things sometimes." Max said.  
  
"I guess you are." Lorelai agreed.  
  
"So, where's Rory tonight?" Max asked.  
  
"She's at Lane's house studying." Lorelai answered.  
  
They walk pass the gazebo and Miss Patty comes out with a camera.  
  
"Oh, I knew you two would be coming from a date together, walking and holding hands, like two star-crossed lovers." Miss Patty said. "Now Kirk owes me 20 bucks!" Miss Patty exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, see we're not on a date or anything-" Max started.  
  
"Oh sure you're not." Miss Patty said. "Could you just pose in a couple of pictures together so I can prove that you two were on a date together?" Miss Patty asked.  
  
"Okay." Lorelai and Max gave in.  
  
"Now in this one," Miss Patty said. "I want you two to hug each other."  
  
They did as they were asked and the picture was taken.  
  
"Now, I just want one more picture from you two. You have to kiss this time." Miss Patty said.  
  
"Kissing, wait a minute here." Max protested.  
  
"It will look more realistic." Miss Patty explained.  
  
"Okay." Lorelai said, giving in.  
  
They kiss and the picture was taken.  
  
"That was an excellent picture." Miss Patty said, pleased with herself. "Well thanks and have a nice evening."  
  
"We will." Lorelai said. "Bye."  
  
Gilmore's Front Porch  
  
"Well, this has been an interesting evening." Max said.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun." Lorelai said. "So I'll see you later."  
  
"Yes, you will." Max said  
  
"Goodnight." Lorelai said kissing him on the cheek. She goes inside.  
  
Saturday Morning at the Gilmore Kitchen  
  
Lorelai is sitting at the kitchen counter drinking coffee.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Lorelai said as Rory came downstairs.  
  
"Hey mom." Rory said as Lorelai handed her a cup of coffee. "How was your date with Max?"  
  
"For the last time, it was not a date." Lorelai said annoyed.  
  
"Sure it wasn't." Rory said teasingly.  
  
"It went well thanks." Lorelai said.  
  
"Where did you guys go?" Rory asked.  
  
"We went to the movies to get his mind off his ex-girlfriend." Lorelai said.  
  
"Ok." Rory said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, what?" Lorelai asked. "Why are you smiling?" Rory you're up to no good again," Lorelai teased.  
  
"No I'm not. You'll thank me later for this, Mom." Rory said. "I'm going to go hang out with Lane and Dean."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai said and continued drinking her coffee.  
  
  
  
Rory is walking down the street with Dean and Lane and they are discussing plans on how to get Lorelai and Max back together.  
  
"Well, it was fun putting their names in that contest for a free date," Lane said.  
  
"Yeah, the looks on their faces were priceless." Dean agreed laughing.  
  
"So, where do you guys want to hang out and talk about this?" Rory asked.  
  
"Um, maybe Luke's?" Dean suggested.  
  
"Sure." Lane agreed.  
  
Saturday at the Gilmore Household  
  
Lorelai is sitting at the table when the phone rings. Lorelai picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey Lorelai, it's me Sookie." Sookie said.  
  
"Hey Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"How did your date with Max go?" Sookie asked teasingly.  
  
"It wasn't a date!" Lorelai exclaimed angrily.  
  
"But you were trying to admit you're feelings to him." Sookie said. "So did you?"  
  
"I tried to, but I couldn't." Lorelai said slightly disappointed.  
  
"Why?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Well I told him, but after seeing the look on his face I told him that I liked him as a friend." Lorelai said.  
  
"You have to tell him!" Sookie exclaimed. "What if he gets back together with Lauren?" Sookie asked.  
  
"I didn't think of that…" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, well just tell him before something happens." Sookie said.  
  
Will Lorelai tell Max her feelings? What do Rory, Dean, and Lane plan to do about this? These questions will be answered if you read part 6!!!!! 


	7. Author's Note #2

Author's Note # 2  
  
I just have one thing to say to the person who flamed me. You know who you are. If you ever flame me again your reviews will be removed and you will be blocked from reviewing my story. So anyway to the people who gave me nice, well written reviews, I thank you. Anyway if you guys didn't understand why Lorelai likes Max again, let me explain why.  
  
#1- She misses him.  
  
And #2- she's jealous.  
  
I hope that clears things up. To the person who flamed me, thank you and come back anytime ok? 


	8. The Birthday Bash

Key To My Heart (Part 6) By Nichole  
  
Pairing: L/M R/D  
  
Summary: When a newcomer arrives in Stars Hollow, they stir up old feelings between Lorelai and Max.  
  
Feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
  
  
Saturday Morning at Max Medina's Apartment  
  
Max woke up later than usual that Saturday, at 11:00. He also wondered what that kiss meant last night. Sure friends kiss friends, but that kiss was different Max thought to himself. Oh, well she probably doesn't feel the same way.  
  
Max took a shower and afterwards, decided to call Lorelai.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Lorelai?" Max asked.  
  
"Hey Max," Lorelai said. "Do you need anymore breakup counseling?" Lorelai asked concerned.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Max asked.  
  
"Where should we go to talk about this?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Um, maybe Luke's for coffee?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure, see you in half an hour?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Ok, bye." Max said as he hung the phone up.  
  
Inside Luke's Diner that afternoon  
  
Rory, Dean, and Lane are sitting at a table, drinking coffee and talking.  
  
"Why don't we have Max come to your Mom's birthday party, as a surprise?" Dean suggested.  
  
"Dean, that sounds like an excellent idea!" Rory exclaimed. "We could also invite him over for Christmas."  
  
"When's your Mom's birthday again?" Lane asked.  
  
"December 21." Rory responded.  
  
"But for right now, let's set them up on another date." Lane said.  
  
Everyone agreed, and they paid for their coffee and left.  
  
Max and Lorelai walk inside Luke's Diner five minutes after Dean, Rory, and Lane leave. They sit down at a table and wait for Luke or Jess so they could place their orders.  
  
Jess comes over and asks what they want to eat.  
  
"What are you having?" Jess asks.  
  
" A coffee, and a hamburger and fries." Max said.  
  
"And you?" Jess asked Lorelai.  
  
" I'll have the same, please." Lorelai said.  
  
"Ok." Jess said and walks away.  
  
Lorelai and Max are done eating and are talking  
  
"So Lauren broke up with you because she thought that I was a threat?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah." Max replied. "She gets jealous easily."  
  
"It was nice talking to you Max, I hoped I helped you get over your breakup." Lorelai said.  
  
Yeah, you did, thanks." Max said.  
  
Lorelai exits, and Max leaves a while later.  
  
Later that day at the Gilmore House  
  
Rory and Lorelai are sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"So, I heard that you and Max are becoming more than just good friends." Rory teased.  
  
"That is not true," Lorelai denied. "We just went out for coffee and a movie. That's it. We are just friends. And besides, who told you that?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Miss Patty." Rory answered.  
  
"I should have known!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"If you really don't have feelings for him, invite him to your birthday party." Rory said.  
  
"I will." Lorelai said. And with that she dialed Max's number.  
  
The phone rings at Max's place and he answers.  
  
"Hello." Max said.  
  
"Hey Max." Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey Lorelai." Max said.  
  
" I was wondering if you were doing anything next weekend." Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm not, why?" Max asked.  
  
"Well my I'm having a birthday party on Saturday and I was wondering if you'd like to go." Lorelai said.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Max said. "What time?" Max asked.  
  
"6 PM." Lorelai said.  
  
"Alright, 6PM it is, bye." Max said  
  
"Bye." Lorelai said and hung up the phone.  
  
The next Saturday at the Gilmore House  
  
The house is filled with the Gilmores' friends from around the town. People are talking and having a good time.  
  
Rory walks over to Lorelai through the mass of people.  
  
"Hey, did Max show up yet?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Lorelai said. "Why?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm just hoping that he isn't following the Gilmore Dating Clock." Rory said.  
  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Lorelai answered it. Max was wearing a denim blue shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Hey Max, I'm glad you could make it." Lorelai said.  
  
"The traffic was terrible." Max said. "Where do the gifts go?" He asked.  
  
"Over by the windowsill." Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Max answered.  
  
Everybody continued dancing, talking, and having a good time.  
  
Rory and Dean go to the kitchen to talk.  
  
"The plan's going well." Rory said to Dean.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Dean said.  
  
"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you." Rory said kissing him.  
  
"We should get back to the party now." Dean said.  
  
"It's almost time for cake." Rory said as she led Dean out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Everyone is done singing Happy Birthday and Lorelai is about to blow out her candles.  
  
I wish Max and I would get back together. Lorelai said to herself.  
  
"Did you make a good wish?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope it comes true." Lorelai responded.  
  
"So mom, do you want open your presents now?" Rory asked.  
  
"Of course, it's the best part of getting older." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
Sookie, Max, Rory, and Lorelai crowd around the coffee table to open up the presents.  
  
They included a box of cookies, an alarm clock, a sweater, earrings, a new computer with a free DSL modem, (from her mom) and a diamond ring from Max.  
  
After all the guests left and the they said their thank you's and good- bye's, the Gilmores went to bed.  
  
Part 7 coming soon……………… 


	9. Proposals and Answers

Key To My Heart (Part 7) By Nichole   
  
Pairing: L/M R/D  
  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Same as always (Lorelai gets jealous of a newcomer in Stars Hollow who dates Max, and it brings out old feelings she had for him.)  
  
All feedback will be accepted at [1]RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
This part may be way shorter than the others because I think this may be the final chapter of my story. If you want a sequel e-mail me.  
  
Friday Night at The Elder Gilmore Household  
  
Emily, Lorelai, and Rory are in the hallway, sitting down and a having a drink before dinner.  
  
"So, Lorelai, I heard that Max gave you a diamond ring as a birthday present." Emily said. "Does he go around handing out diamonds to everyone, or does he do that with the people he really cares about?" Emily asked.  
  
"I don't know why he did that. Maybe he just wanted to get me a special gift." Lorelai said.  
  
" I can't believe that a couple weeks ago, you said that you weren't getting back together with him." Emily said. "Now look at what's happened since then. He must really care about you." Emily added.  
  
"Well, I think he does care a lot to give Mom a ring with a diamond that size." Rory said.  
  
"Tell me Lorelai, have you two started dating?" Emily asked.  
  
"No." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Well, tell him before you lose your chance." Emily said. "He sounds like a wonderful man."  
  
"He is. I'll be sure to get him before anyone else does." Lorelai said.  
  
The next day at the Gilmore House  
  
"Bye Mom." Rory said as she went out the door to go meet Dean.  
  
"Bye Rory." Lorelai said.  
  
The phone rings and Lorelai answers it.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey Lorelai." Max said.  
  
"Max!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"I was wondering if you could meet me at this coffee shop in Hartford form when we used to date. There's something important that I need to tell you." Max said.  
  
"Sure I'll see you there in an hour." Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay, bye." Max replied.  
  
"Bye." Lorelai responded and hung up the phone.  
  
Lou's Coffee House (The coffee shop in Hartford.)  
  
"Hey." Lorelai said as she took a seat next to Max.  
  
"Hi." Max said.  
  
"What was so important that you wanted to talk to me about?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well remember that diamond ring that I gave you for your birthday?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah I remember it very well." Lorelai said.  
  
"It was more than a present. It was an engagement ring." Max said.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"So will you marry me?" Max asked.  
  
"How did you know that I have feelings for you?" Lorelai asked surprised.  
  
"I asked a few people." Max said.  
  
"Such as..." Lorelai started.  
  
"Rory, Dean, Lane, Sookie, your parents, and Ms. Patty. I don't want to lose you again because I love you." Max said. "So will you marry me?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes." Lorelai answered.  
  
From there Lorelai, Max, and Rory lived a wonderful life together.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:RCNelsn@aol.com 


End file.
